The Color of Jim's Kisses
by K8e773
Summary: Jim and Pam are struggling with Pam attending art school. However, there is a ray of hope as Pam brainstorms about an art project. A cute one shot about Jim and Pam.


Pam was sitting at the desk in her dorm. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ She was tapping the end of her pencil against the wooden desk impatiently. She checked her watch again; how is it possible that only a minute had passed.

It was almost Pam's favorite time of day…which meant currently it was her least favorite part of the day. Ten to five, only ten more minutes until she could call Jim.

_Ugh._

Pam let her head fall onto the desk. She loved art school, but lately she'd been thinking it wasn't worth it. Jim was all she wanted, maybe all she'd ever wanted.

Eight to five. Jim was sitting at his desk. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Jim was bouncing a ping-pong ball he found off of his computer screen. Since Pam left for New York the days at the office seemed to tick by so slowly Jim couldn't help but wonder if Dunder Mifflin was in some sort of time warp.

Jim glanced up at reception purely out of habit only to look quickly away when he saw Ryan flicking her jellybeans off the desk at Dwight. Jim kind of hated Ryan for that; for touching Pam's things.

Jim didn't really hate Ryan; he'd just been in such a bad mood since Pam left. The clock ticked; finally it was on the 12.

5 o'clock. Jim was out of his chair; he grabbed his jacket off of the coat rack while simultaneously speed-dialing Pam. It was halfway through the first ring when Pam picked up.

"Hello," she answered breathlessly; Jim could hear her smile.

Jim felt this rushing relief, a burden lifting off him…funny how one girl could do that to him.

The two talked long into the night for hours about everything, about nothing. Luckily they had switched to an unlimited plan before Pam moved to New York.

All too soon their time together and Jim was sitting at his desk again. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Michael was tap-dancing in his office—something about cardio and Jan—but Jim found all that irrelevant.

Jim was lost without Pam. Jim reached into his coat pocket for a dollar to get something from the vending machine in the break room. His hand brushed the tiny velvet box; it had been in his pocket for months. He'd carried it with him everywhere waiting for the perfect time. Today was the day; he knew it.

Drive for lunch with Jim, of course Pam had agreed even though the weather was miserable and dreary, and she had a ton of work to do. That could all be put off. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _Pam was sitting in the library listening to the frantic typing of the students around her.

Pam was looking through art books; she needed inspiration for her final project. She had to create a series of paintings.

However, she wasn't currently thinking about art classes; she was thinking about Jim. Her mind had wondered back to their first kiss. Pam could remember every second in high definition, the swooning feeling in her stomach, and the soft tenderness of Jim's lips.

Mostly she remembered the colors that swam behind her closed eyes. Splashes of passionate red floated and exploded like fireworks in abstract patterns.

She had it; she knew what her project would be. A series of abstract paintings entitled "The Color of Jim's Kisses".

She could place a color and a pattern with every kiss Jim had ever given her: playful purple kisses, sad blue ones, red passion, soft, sweet arrays of pastels. It would be so simple, so perfect.

Pam check her watch, she had to leave if she was going to meet Jim.

Pam struggled to drive through the pelting rain, if it was anyone besides Jim she would have called and canceled. She had definitely driven more than halfway back to Scranton before she finally reached the stupid gas station Jim wanted to meet at. Why couldn't he have picked a real restaurant?

As Pam drove up she noticed Jim pacing in the rain, soaking wet. She got out of her car and walked towards her damp boyfriend and thought to herself that even when he looked like a drowned rat he looked amazing.

"Hey! This is not halfway! I did the math, I had to drive way longer than you. Montclair would have been closer, so you have to buy lunch." Jim began to kneel. "Hey what are you doing?"

The moment passed by in such a blur, she felt her mouth say yes, then Jim's lips on hers. This was not your normal, everyday Jim Halpert kiss. She could never paint this one, not in a million years. There were too many colors too and none of them stayed pinned in one place.

But right now Pam wasn't concerned about her art project. She was engaged to Jim Halpert…they were getting married.

The rain fell steadily on the tin roof of the gas station. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _


End file.
